


Not so Sweet Interruptions

by damnedxfate



Series: Poke'sans world [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby syrup, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Pokesans Au, Pokesans Berry, Pokesans Blue, Shiny Cherry, Shiny Honey, Smut, Trainer Stretch, breast feeding, cross dressing, reference to skele preg, sancest, slight daddy kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Honey and Cherry just wanted a moment or two to enjoy themselves. It has been so agonizingly long so they've mated, to long.Darling little Syrup has other plans.





	Not so Sweet Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkysansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkysansy/gifts).



> This is a commission for kinkysansy/boneycollary.  
> Follow me on tumblr at https://damnedxfate.tumblr.com/ ONLY IF YOU ARE 18+. I will block any minor that follows me.  
> Do not read this if you are younger then 18!

We join our heroes late one night at the local Pokesans Center. In their rented room, they all lay cuddled together resting deeply after a long and hard day of traveling. Well most of them are resting.  
  
“Just a sip Cherry pie~ I want to taste you” The words drifted softly in a cajoling town. Cuddled together on one of the plush chairs provided for each room sat a small red Pokesans named Cherry pinned under a dreamy blue colored Pokesans. Cherry and Honey respectively.  
  
These two pokesans were unique in that they are classified as “Shiny”. Pokesans came in many varieties and inhabited most parts of the world, from land, to sea and sky. “Shinies” were either uniquely colored Pokesans or ones with personalities a complete opposition to their breed.  
  
Small Red Cherry was a Underfell Pokesans. A species that were known for their rough and tumble attitude, vulgar exterior, and vicious bites. Cherry was quiet possibly the kindest, sweetest Pokesans to have ever been discovered. His happy playful nature dampened by a nervous, anxious core. Under the care of Stretch, a predominately Underswap Pokesans type trainer, whom had found and caught him, Cherry began to flourish. His personality developed from a small and scared being to a gentle, soft spoken soul, loved and cherished by his family and Honey his loving mate.  
  
Honey was also considered a “Shiny”. Underswap Pokesans were known for their can-do attitude, hyper activity, and never ending well of energy. Honey…was none of these things. His behavior was reminisced to another type known as Undertale Pokesans. Lazy and laid back, His love for sleep was only beaten by his love for his trainer Stretch, his Underswap brothers, his darling Cherry and now their tiny, innocent little son.  
  
Syrup was a hybrid of two powerful souls. His glowing indigo magic burst from his tiny form at random intervals. His young body unable to properly contain or control his power. This along with a tenacious need to be held by either parent left Honey and Cherry with very little time for other…activities. There was only so much the others could do calm the baby bones before they had no choice but to interrupt the parent’s alone time.  
  
They hadn’t had a moment in WEEKS! As soon as everyone had fallen asleep, Syrup was cuddled in his portable crib, Honey had all but dragged Cherry aside.  
  
Pulling Cherry’s shirt below the swell of his breast he kneaded them as he rocked their lower halves together.  Cherry always had breast summoned, both a perfect handful before but now swollen. Tiny pert nubs hard on contact, sensitive beyond measure. Filled with enriched magic for their Baby to feed and grow on. Honey had been craving a taste of his mate’s flesh. Just a small moment! Anything!  
  
Sex was a fundamental part of being a Pokesans. It was more than just a way to procreate. It was how they battled, bonded, built friendships even.     
  
Blue, Berry and even their Trainer Stretch had been accommodating. Lending a helping hand…or other parts for him to satisfy his nature. Honey had never been as active in his life then he had been since Syrup’s egg hatched.  
  
But now, now was the time!  
  
Leaning forward, he braced himself over Cherry who smiled and arched his back, presenting his breast. He had wanted this so badly as well. His entrance long since formed at the mere whisper of touch. The slightest promise of fulfillment.  
  
Hot breath fanned over his form, teasing, tantalizing. With a low pitched grown of want a hungry mouth latched onto his swollen bud. Cherry frozen mouth parted as if to scream. This felt nothing like when Syrup fed from him. Electricity seem to spark up his spine with each pass and curl of a talented tongue. Rubbing hands and forceful sucks encouraging his magic to flow.  
  
The first trickling spurts hitting Honey’s tongue was pure ambrosia. Soft trickles of sweetness filling his mouth, sliding down his tongue into his throat and belly. Each suckle fanning the flames within him. Wrapping his arms tighter around Cherry’s middle he rocked them humming softly. The act of pulling nourishment from his mate’s body infinitely more intimate then he had originally thought.  
  
Barely stifled moans and whispers of encouragement drifted through the room. The soft uninterrupted snores of their fellows no more than underlying static. Cherry slid his hands soothingly up and down Honey’s back, bringing them lower to pumping hips. Grabbing tightly, he hiked his pelvis higher, bumping their form parts together. He wanted more of this pleasure.  Instinct demanded he mated with the father of his child, take from him his seed to amplify his own stores of magic to feed their offspring.  
  
Carrying, child rearing PokeSans’s bodies demanded they only mated with the sire of their children. After the child was older and could fend for themselves the “mother” was free to find another mate or stay with the one they had forming a permanent soul bond. Cherry missed his play times with Blue and berry, oh and did he miss Stretch’s hands and powerful thrust. Being blanketed under the bigger stronger male as they took pleasure from each other was an addiction he happily submitted to. Admittingly he was jealous that Honey could take his pleasure from the others at this time, but one look at tiny Syrup and the petty feelings melting away. He wouldn’t trade their baby for anything In the world.  
  
Now was **his** turn though!  
  
“Honey please, I need you in-side of mee. I f-feel like I am burning up. I’s so eeeemptyy” Cherry begged and whined. He wanted more now! not later! Feeling the other laugh against his chest Cherry pouted. Fine if Honey wanted to tease then so could he! Bringing one hand around, he wormed it between their gyrating bodies. Finding the lace hem of his underwear under his nightgown he fought the others grinding shaft for space. Finally getting enough room, he slithered his hand in and began to rub himself. His own slick quickly coating his fingers, making his motions easier as he pinched and rolled his arousal swollen clit. Cherry smirked triumphantly as pleasure flowed through his body like a tidal wave. Stars, finally.  
  
Growling came from his chest as Honey unlatched from the other nipple.  
  
“Naughty Cherry~ Taking your pleasure while I’m trying to savor my meal. I guess that is enough teasing. It is time for the main course” A shrug and a wink was all the warning Cherry received before a hand planted itself firmly between his breast. Pressed flush to the back of the chair, he wiggled in excitement. Hooking his legs on the cushion chair arms, he spread himself wide, splaying his body for Honey to see. Cherry pulled his underwear taunt. Threading it suggestively between swollen lips. Honey’s purring growls hitched higher. Cherry felt empowered by the attention. Thriving on it.  
  
Pushing his soaked little panties to the side he used both hands to spread himself open. Everything was on display, a feast for burning blue eyes. The wet sheen accenting that dark little hole at the center, twitching, begging, **needing** something inside.  
  
“Honey please fuck my little pussy!” keening and wiggling his hips, Cherry flushed harder. When had he become so wanton? When had he felt so safe that he could express his desires like this free of judgement? Love and thankfulness flooding his being for who he was now thanks to the other before him and the ones sleeping so innocently nearby.  
  
“Oooh Cherbear you do such wonderful things to me” Honey moaned out. Quickly fumbling with his pants, he lowered them until his thick erection sprung out. Erect and leaking precum his rigid shaft ached deeply, physically, to bury itself in the other. Giving himself a few jerks to lubricate himself, Honey leaved forward to drag Cherry into a kiss while lining himself up to impale the other on his length. His hard head kissing the palpitating hole.  
  
“Weh weeeeeh”  
  
They paused holding their breath.  
  
“maaaa mamamamamamam weeeeeeh!” That was Syrup! Cherry shoved Honey off him to the floor. Body impacting harshly in his need to reach his young.  His night gown fluttering down to cover his exposed parts. Bolting upright he gaze zeroed in on Tiny Syrup standing against the side of his crib trembling. Small pudgy arms out stretched, fingers opening and closing making a grabbing gesture. Rushing forward Cherry picked up the shivering baby bones who quickly snuggled into him sobbing quietly.  
  
It seems they had gotten too loud and disturbed Syrup who was unfortunately a light sleeper. His young mind took their groans and gasp along with his mama Cherry’s cries as distress instead of their true worked up nature. Looking over at Honey who lay face flat on the floor where he had fallen. Cherry felt both like crying, laughing and huffing in exasperation. Walking over he lightly patted the whining mess of a mate and settled against him.  Humming softly as he rocked little Syrup.  
  
Mentally he added another day to his counter of “last time I had sex”.  Expelling air heavily through his nasal aperture he relaxed back against Honey as he sat up to support them. His hands caressing Cherry’s side comfortingly as he joined in crooning to the lightly dozing Baby bones.  
  
Maybe next time.


End file.
